The Story of Bloodstar
by PmKnTrainerRedBolvaShadow
Summary: Well this is my alternate verson of Bloodstar's story but still I hope you enjoy reading it and please be nice when you review and tell me if I make a mistake but be nice, and here is the tale of my past self alternate version.
1. Shade Clan

**Shade Clan**

Leader: Shadestar – a black tom with a white chest and yellow eyes. X 9 lives. Mate: Shadowpelt.

Deputy: None

Medicine cat: Shadowpelt - a pure black she-cat with jade green eyes. Mate Shadestar.

Warriors

None

Queens

Shadowpelt – a pure black she-cat with jade green eyes mother to Shadestar's kits:

Jadekit – (Pure black she-kit),

And Brownkit (Renamed Bloodkit) – (Sickly and extremely tiny dark brown almost black she-kit)


	2. The Nightmare

**The Story of Bloodstar**

** Chapter 1: The Nightmare **

_**A pure black she cat with jade green eyes laid Exhausted after kitting and there were two kits: One was a pure black she-kit and the other was a tiny and sickly dark brown almost black she-kit.**_

_** Then a black tom with a white chest with yellow eyes had walked into the den, a nasty roar could be heard for the outside of the den.**_

_**The black tom picked up the Dark brown almost black she-kit, and said in a muffled voice: **_**I'm sorry Shadowpelt but I have to do this.**

_**The black tom said as he walked out of the den with the young kit in his mouth.**_

_** Shadowpelt said quickly:**_** Jadekit and Brownkit where there names! **_**Shadowpelt yowled out so her mate can hear her.**_

_**The roaring beast known as the **__**Bloodmind**__** was in there camp, and one thing can be done to stop the raging **__**Demon of Blood.**_

_**The tom dropped the young she-kit and cut open her belly leavening in open wound on her belly.**_

_** The tom Toke a deep Breath and Yowled out the words **_**Seal of Blood**_**!**_

_** The Demon Roared in rage as it was sealed in the small dark brown almost black she-kit, The demon Bloodmind was now sealed in the young she-kit, The tom grabs some cobweb and then puts cobweb to put around the cut on the kits belly and then picked her up and brought her back to her mother Shadowpelt.**_

**What did you do Shadestar! **_**She yowled.**_

_**Shadestar just said**_** Her name is Bloodkit **_**and that was it.**_

_**I awoke with a fear in my body my fur was standing on ends and I looked around but I just saw my sister Jadekit and where was mama? **_**I thought.**

_**I heard voices they where mama and papi!**_

_** I sneak near the entrance of the den**_**, **_**and saw then yelling at each other.**_

**Why did you have to do that to my daughter Brownkit….**

** Bloodkit papi said.**

** Whatever! She's A Monster! **_**She screamed.**_

** That's all she is, she is a Blood-monster! **_**Shadowpelt then yowled.**_

** Well where alive yeah! You should be thanking me! **_**Shadestar yelled back at Shadowpelt.**_

_** She huffed and then walked back toward the Nursery.**_

_** Oh no! I quickly dash back to the moss nest where I sleep alone away for my family, papi said I will get Jadekit sick if I'm near her.**_

_** So I just sit here alone, today's the day- **_**Bloodkit what are you doing up at dawn**_**! Shadowpelt yelled at me.**_

**I had a bad dream.**_** I said quietly.**_

_** She Hissed at me and said: **_**You little Monster!**

_** I curled into ball and Started to cry softly to myself.**_

_** I then felt mama's fangs sink into my right front paw, I yowled in pain, well trying to keep my voice down because of Jadekit.**_

_** Mama then released her jaws of steel on my tiny front right paw, and then she picked me up and throw me at the wall above my nest and a" CRACK" could be heard, I lied there in so much pain I then heard mama say: **_**You are nothing but blood that is all you are blood, you damn little blood-monster! She hissed out.**

_**I felt numb, My vision was burly I quickly said four words before I fell out of conciseness, my voice was small and weak though: **_**Bloodkit's a good girl….**

_** then **__**I saw this red line was that the reason Mama hates me?**_

_** Then I was out like a light.**_

**This is not the true story of Bloodstar I'm doing my own thing with her.**

**Bloodkit's birth name was Brownkit but was changed to Bloodkit because of the Bloodmind, so I had a the dream with Bloodstar again but this happened instead, so here you go hope you like it.**

**Oh yeah and Please be nice in the reviews.**

**Sighed Nicolas "Nick"**


End file.
